Kissing Cousins
by FarnesyFudge
Summary: Yui spends enough time at Konata's house that the same old routine just doesn't cut it anymore; she wants to spice things up a bit. With Yui, however, things rarely go as planned... A short incest yuri story, with a tad of lemon. Set in the Mother-verse Continuity.


"Aren't you supposed to be studying?" Yui looked up from the manga she was perusing to question her younger cousin, who was currently engrossed in her computer.

"I'm on a break." Konata responded without looking away from the monitor.

"That's one heck of a long break." Yui looked at her watch. "I've been here nearly 45 minutes and you've been goofing off the whole time."

"Are you any different, Yui-nee-san?" Konata asked.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You've been goofing off the whole time too. Weren't you supposed to be at work today?" Yui sputtered, dropping her manga as she leapt to her feet.

"That's because...Well, my case is different; I'm not in high school anymore!" Yui tried to defend herself.

Illuminated by the bright glow of the monitor, Konata's cat-like smile was clearly visible. Yui let out a plaintive whine as she slumped back down.

"Whatever, do what you want!" Yui pouted.

"Thanks, I will!" Konata said cheerfully.

Yui sulked on the floor, throwing the occasional glance over to Konata, who continued to ignore her. Slowly, however, an idea formed in Yui's mind. Smiling with cat-like mischief, Yui padded over behind Konata's chair and rose up over her shoulder. Like a leopard stalking it's prey, Yui leaned in silently on the preoccupied girl.

"Ahh!" Konata yelped in surprise as Yui pounced, nuzzling and kissing Konata's expose neck. "N-not again, Nee-san!" Despite her protests, Konata offered no resistance, leaning her head away and giving Yui even greater access to her sensitive skin. "Ah! A-all right Yui-nee-san, you win!" Konata surrendered to her cousins ministrations. Quickly hitting the power button on her computer and standing up, Konata allowed herself to be led over to the bed. Yui pushed her, making her land atop the soft mattress on her back.

Yui pulled Konata's shirt over her head and threw it aside, before following suit with her own sweater. Yui crawled onto the bed, looming over the younger girl. Immediately, Konata's hands found purchase on Yui's ample breasts, covered by her plain white bra.

"Just like Yutaka." Yui said bemusedly.

"But Nee-san, they're so squeezable!" Konata laughed manically. Yui silenced her with a kiss, pushing theirs lips together passionately. "Oh wow! Why the hell would Kiyotaka want any other woman when he had a babe like you, Nee-san?!"

"Just shut up and fuck me!" Yui growled as she all but tore Konata's little black bra off, diving down to claim one of her tiny, pink nubs between her lips and sucking hard. Konata gasped, her back arching.

Unable to hold herself back anymore, Yui pulled away from Konata's diminutive breasts. Moving downward, she hooked her fingers into the elastic bands of Konata's shorts and pulled them down, forcing Konata to raise her legs as Yui stripped her.

Looking between her cousins now spread legs, Yui saw the last obstacle between her and her prize; Konata's little black panties. Unwilling to wait, Yui set about pulling them off frantically. Konata bit her knuckle in anticipation. The panties slid down to reveal a tuft of blue hair just above Konata's special place. Yui stopped a moment to plant a kiss on the patch of blue. Konata whimpered.

Suddenly, the door creaked open.

"Onee-chan, Onee-san, what're you…" Yutaka stopped. She was dressed in casual clothes but looked as though she had just woken up from a nap. And she had just walked in to find her sister and girlfriend about to go down on her cousin. "Yui. Konata." She fumed. The other two did not dare to move, remaining stock still like deer caught in headlights.

"You mean you two were having sex in here...and you didn't think to invite me! How could you!" Yutaka waved her arms as she yelled. Konata and Yui simply stared.

* * *

Sojiro woke up to find himself on the train heading home. But, more importantly, he felt an emptiness in his chest, like something was missing.

"Why does it feel like I've missed out on something amazing?"

* * *

 **A/N** : So, you guys remember when I said I'd never write anything remotely erotic again after 'When A Kouhai Loves A Senpai'? Yeah...

Anyway, I'm glad I wrote this out after I had the idea. This is the second story I've written tonight (ie. after 2am). I might just be getting the hang of this writing business again.

Regardless, I hope you enjoyed this, and thanks for reading!


End file.
